


Aftermath

by Gabberwocky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, Sting and Rogue cameo, chap 485/486
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy finds Gajeel after their battle with the Reaper. </p><p>*Written before the actual battle was released*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

In the aftermath of the battle with the Reaper, Levy Mcgarden sought out her now best friend, Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer had once, many years ago, been an enemy and her personal tormenter, but now she raced, concerned, through the makeshift camp that had been set up looking for the man. The bluenette had a not wholly irrational fear that the man had been thrown back into the past by the crucifixion of their friends in Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus. 

“Gajeel.” she called softly, finding the injured man hunched into himself just outside of camp.

He started. “Levy!” Gajeel looked away, unable to meet her gaze. “You shouldn’t be here…” He didn’t want the tiny mage near him- not when he’d hurt her like that, not when he’d almost killed her. The memories came flooding back upon seeing Sting and Rogue and Yukino limp on their crosses- crucified. Like he’d done to her all those years ago.

Levy let out a soft chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation. “I shouldn’t be looking out for my injured best friend?” She sat down beside him. “I think you’re wrong; I was worried.” 

And she had every right to be- he’d disappeared right after getting his wounds tended to. 

Wounds that Levy now traced ever so lightly. “He really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

The dragon slayer turned to her. “And on you.” He ran a hand gently down her bandaged arm, eyes narrowing. “I should have-”

“Don’t start that, Gajeel.” Levy cut him off. “It was my decision to stay, any injuries I sustained were the result of that decision and not because of you, ok?” She took his face in her hands- gently, because he really was bandaged all over- and made him look at her. “You’re not responsible for everyone, Gajeel.”

“Not everyone, Levy. Just you.” the man replied. “I… it’s my job. I have to protect you.”

Levy’s eyebrows drew together as her concern grew. He hardly used her real name and he’d just done it twice in the same conversation. Something really was bothering him.

“Why?” she questioned. “Who told you to protect me?” The words came out sharper than she’d intended and Gajeel looked away.

“No one… it’s just that I… I have to make it up to you…”

“Make it up to…? Gajeel, is this about the Phantom Lord incident?” the bluenette questioned, if only to affirm her own fears. She had a feeling that’s what it was about and had honestly thought they’d moved past it- though she couldn’t remember it ever being addressed. 

The Iron Dragon Slayer turned completely away from her then, the only response she needed.

“Oh, Gajeel…” Levy had no idea that the incident had been bothering him so much; she thought that their years of friendship had made it clear she’d forgiven him. “Look at me, Gajeel.” 

The man made no move to turn, leaving Levy to crawl around to face him, straddling his legs so he couldn’t turn again. “Gajeel.” 

He did look up then, meeting her eyes for a brief second before attempting to look away again, instead finding his face framed (trapped) by her bandaged hands. “I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. You’re not that person anymore, and I have no scars, physical or emotional, from that time. I forgive you.” 

Gajeel’s one exposed eye widened in shock as he drew her in for a hug. “But I… I almost killed you.” he gasped out into her neck.

“But you didn’t.” she replied, wrapping her arms around him and carding a hand through his hair. “And then you saved my life. Many times over.” She pulled back then, forcing him to look at her. “If atonement is what you’re looking for, or redemption, then listen to me. I thought you had redeemed yourself the moment you stopped the lightning from Laxus and saved me during the Battle of Fairy Tail. Please, Gajeel, forgive yourself and let the past go. Don’t let it haunt you anymore.” 

Those were the words the dragon slayer needed to hear. “Thank you, Levy.” he rasped as he pulled her close once more, lest she see the tears shining in his eye. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, him holding her in his lap, two bruised and bandaged people seeking solace for their bruised and bandaged souls, before the twin dragons bounded up, calling for them. 

“Gajeel! Levy!” Sting’s voice carried farther than Rogue’s as he spotted the shock of Levy’s blue hair. “There you are! We were worried.” 

“Are you two alright?” The Shadow Dragon Slayer asked, quieter than his White companion. 

“Yeah.” Gajeel said, voice still a bit raspy. He looked down at Levy, who grinned back up at him as she squeezed his hand. “We’re fine.”  



End file.
